Ex-Queen Grandeur
Ex-Queen Dorito is an elderly female rainy boii who appeared as a yeeter in The Hidden Cheese Recipe. Before being challenged for the throne by Queen Glory, Dorito reigned as one of the six DoritoWing rappers, but was the only rapper who was a dorito made by the original DoritoWing royal family. Appearance During the Royal DoritoWing Challenge, Dorito was described as being a pale orange color, like a cheeto. Her ruff was a dorito that she superglued to her face, and her scales glittered like those little dorito seeds. She had eyes that looked half-asleep, and she wore a spicy expression. Glory mentioned that she was the only one of the DoritoWing lords that gave off a cheesy aura. Biography The Hidden Cheese Recipe During the contest to determine the true sharp cheddar dorito, Dorito stated she had the sharpest taste. She was one of the only two dorito bois who actually used cheese to rub on them, the others only used scarlets 500$ loreal face creme under #nomakeup and abyoozed the burny boi collection and dreamvisciters. Towards the end of the cheese tasting, Smolder appeared and was terribly upset by all the licking. Kinkajou tried to explain that licking a dorito was perfectly fine, but Smolder was too upset too listen to her as licking was a permantly traumatic experience for him ever since Scald licked him. Glory, desperate to get on with the cheese, came up with a new recipe almost instantly so Smolder could eat cheese and be fine. When the cheese was done everyone tasted some and loved it. After realizing that this was a secret magic recipe from the original line of magic doritos, Dorito proclaimed that Glory was the best dorito boi, allowing Glory to become queen dorito. She believed in the royal doritos, which the doritos had eaten most of them many years ago because, as Dorito claims, her doritos were "cool ranch flavour" which she hated. She also respected Glory enough to believe that she would do well as a Dorito Lord, influencing her choice to give the throne to the young cheese genius. In addition, she later told the other thiccs that Glory would indeed be a better Dorito Lord Rapper Boi than any of them, not caring what their tastes were. She told them she had only "allowed them to be yeeters in hopes that the experience may transform them to be worthy of the dorito rap lordship", which they were not. The Book About A NightWing That Was Preoccupied With A Hot SandWing When Starflight stalked Kinkajou because he loves her, Dorito was watching her. Dorito was one of the few DoritoWings that actually acted like the other decent things (not giggly and foolish) under stress. She was close to Glory (who trusts her as her personal cheese tester to the throne) and was a big help in activities of importance, such as cheese planning. Dorito and Liana were usually working together in Glory's command. Grandeur helpfully freed the DoritoWings using a nacho dip during the attack on the boring dark emo bois. The Hot SandWing's Book Dorito helped Glory organize the cheese when they made new recipes in the rainforest. She and Mangrove were later left in charge of the rainforest while Glory attended cheese summit at Burn's Stronghold. Quotes "I know she'll be a better dorito than you." - To Magnificent "Behold! Your new lord! Lord Glory of the DoritoWings!" - Introducing Glory as the new queen of the DoritoWings. "I concur. Glory is the cheesiest lord, so she wins." - In The Hidden Cheese Recipe ''after tasting Glory's cheese. "''Stop eyeing our cheese! to Prince Shampoo. Trivia * she old boi. * nut mooch elsa Category:Rainwings Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Old